


Camilla The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Grinding, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Plot convenience, leo saves him, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Locked in a room, Corrin is used by Camilla.What happens? Will he be okay?





	Camilla The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend hates Camilla. Enjoy.
> 
> note: i regret everything im orphaning

"Where the fuck am I and how do I leave?" 

Corrin was tied to a chair in the middle of someone's basement and he didn't know why. I mean, this isn't even Yandere Sim-level shit.

"Aww, aren't you so cute." 

The sound of heels were heard tapping against the floor at a rhythmic pattern, as Corrin looked up. Camilla stood before him, dressed like a fucking stripper with revealing purple lingerie. So he told her that. 

"Camilla, you look like a stripper. What the fuck are you doing with your life?" 

Luckily, Camilla only looked mildly offended as Corrin's face was shoved right into her boobs. 

"M-Mmph!" 

When Corrin was on the brink of unconsciousness due to suffocation, Camilla let go of the back of his head, deciding to instead smash their lips together. It was a rough kiss, with Corrin's lips chapped, but Camilla didn't care. She moved her knee to Corrin's crotch, putting pressure there. 

"Mmmm..." 

Corrin tried supressing a moan, but one came out anyways. Camilla moved her hands to Corrin's always-exposed thighs, moving them up gently while adding pressure to his dick. 

Suddenly, the sound of someone running was heard, as Leo ran into the room.

"Camilla, you are an asshole and he's my husband. Besides, I didn't want to watch you guys fuck."

Corrin's face turned a bright red as Leo carried him bridal-style after releasing him from the chair.

Camilla cried for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot convenience is always important.


End file.
